User equipment (UE) in long term evolution (LTE) may communicate with the radio access network (RAN) in different ways. Often the RAN needs feedback regarding the quality of the communications between the UE and the RAN.
The RAN may be able to improve or change the communications between the UE and the RAN based on the feedback from the UE. For example, downlink scheduling (assigning control and shared channel resource blocks to UEs within a cell) may be performed at an eNodeB (part of the RAN) based on channel quality information fed back from the UEs to the eNodeB.
However, the number of packets the UE can transmit to the RAN is often limited. Thus, there are general needs for improved feedback reporting to an LTE network from the UE.